


Blindfolds

by ArchangelGarrusVakarian



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelGarrusVakarian/pseuds/ArchangelGarrusVakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders has not always the best ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfolds

Sometimes Anders doesn't have the right idea, Archer knew this when it came to new activitis in their relationship. He never complained about that and Anders didn't ask any further why Archer doesn't say anything to stop him. Anders dared not even tell anyone outside their bedroom activities that he was in fact the one who cames up with the ridiculous ideas. But one evening when they were lying together after a more relaxed day, Anders came up with this idea.

"You know…Archer." Anders started to draw little circles with his fingers on Archer's chest while he waits for his lover to came back from his cozy nap. After he heard the low 'Hmm…', he looked up and smiled brightly at Hawke. "Blindfolds…"

Archer needed a moment to realise what Anders was trying to achieve. Blindfolds? Why in the Maker's name does he want blindfolds. "Anders, darling. I hope you haven't forgotten that I am nearly blind. Why do I need blindfolds?" He sits up a little bit just to have Anders clang on his neck, just a little too close. He doesn't see him but he feels him, he feels his breath on his cheek, his body against his own.

"I know but…I wanted you to blind fold me.." Anders started to smooch a kiss against Archer's lips before he lets his hand ran through his hair. It was merely a peck on the lips. He didn't want to encourage Archer in something more, but he didn't make the plan with his lover. Archer snatched one hand towards Anders hair and the other on his back before he presses his lips against the healer. It was just a bit too rough the way Archer grabs his hair but Anders didn't complain, he liked it so far.

Although he liked it but in time Archer's kiss got gentler and more sensual in a way that made Anders heart beat faster. He put a hand against Archer chest and appriciated that moment like any other with him.


End file.
